Witch Way To The Last Chance?
by LadyDaisys
Summary: The Biker Mice and Charley battle two 16th century witches bent on taking revenge for their execution. Can they defeat them and save all of Chicago's children from a terrible fate?


Witch Way To The Last Chance Garage? -Part1

_October 31, 1692, Salem, Massachusetts, midnight..._

The pale moon shone like a brightly lit beacon against the velvet night sky. A horse driven carriage rode briskly on the dirt road. But it didn't resemble a metal chaisse by any stretch of the imagination. It was _mostly_ a wooden box made of thick plywood. It had wooden wheels attached to it and it had no windows except a small one on the door. Bars as thick as a weaver's beam protruded from the lone window. The driver of the carriage frequently struck the horse with his reins and he had a look of sheer determination to make it to his destination.

Inside the makeshift carriage sat two women. They sat on wooden slabs that protruded out of the side walls. They both wore ragged dresses and their long hair was disheveled and unkempt. One of the women who was older had a mixture of grey and black in her hair. She stretched out her right leg which had gone numb from sitting for so long. She began wiggling her foot to get circulation into it. She glanced over at her companion. The other woman who looked no more than twenty-one sat as still as a statue. She just stared at the floor and didn't move. The girl appeared troubled and lost in thought.

"We mustn't give up, Arrabelle. We will get out of this." The older woman told her.

"But how, Sister? We've had everything taken from us. And now we will lose our very lives!" The girl replied.

"We have each other and that is all that matters." The older woman said, patting her hand.

Within minutes, the carriage pulled up to an old forest which contained a cemetary. Both women looked out the small window. A large mob had formed. Men, women, and children, armed with lit torches and pitchforks, stood near the end of the forest. All at once, the door of the carriage was opened and the two women were dragged out by two men.

The crowd led out angry chants as the women were led out to the end of the forest toward two trees.

"Kill them! Rid our land of these servants of the Devil!" Someone cried out.

"You spawn of Satan, be done with ye!" One woman cried out.

The younger woman looked around fearfully and clung to her sister who held her protectively by the shoulders. They were made to stand on top of a scaffold. An older man with harsh features in his course face approached them. He wore a long black judicial robe and his white beard hung low. He now unfolded a long roll of paper.

"Miranda and Arrabelle Crumwell, having been found guilty of the crime of witchcraft, you are hereby sentenced to death by burning at the stake!." Said the older man in the robe,"Does either prisoner have anything to say before sentencing?"

"As a matter of fact we do, don't we, Arrabelle?" The older woman replied glancing at her sister.

The girl for the first time smiled. Both women held out their hands.

"On this dark and dreary Hallows Eve Night/fire and light consume/ by them cast by an fool's virtue bring/shall we rise again on next Hallow's Eve to take vengence on thy descendants' offspring!" Miranda and Arrabelle intoned together...

October 31, 1993, Chicago, Illinois, Chicago, Museum...

"And so Miranda and Arrabelle Crumwell were burned at the stake without any further delay. Because of their incantation, all future innocents in Salem such as children were forbidden to play with anything that caused fires."the curator at the museum explained, as she led a group of people through the Salem Witch trial exhibit of where the replica of the Crumwell house once stood.

"The villagers then burned the Crumwell house down. Nothing remains of it now except this lit dark candle."She replied holding it up, "According to the Crumwell sisters' incantation, if a foolish person were to use it, the accursed witches would be brought back to life."

"Sounds a lot like you, Vin." Modo teased Vinnie

"Funny. Say when do we eat? This mouse is starved." He replied.

"I dunno. Haven't found any hot dog stands around here." Throttle said.

"Not to worry. Follow me, bros."

Modo motioned his two friends outside where their bikes stood. Modo opened a compartment which revealed a box of hot dogs slathered in mustard and ketchup. Next to it were ice cold root beers.

"Yeah! Now that's what I'm talking about!" Vinnie crowed.

All three mice happily grabbed hot dogs and bit into them.

"Ugh! They're cold!" Throttle groaned.

"No prob. Just need a little warmin' up." Modo replied.

Thanks to their survival skills, The three mice soon gathered a bundle of sticks and laid them on the ground.

"Now we just need something to lit the fire with. Oh, mama! Forgot the matches." Modo groaned.

"Hey, maybe the museum has something we can start a fire with. "Vinnie replied, running back into the museum. He found himself back in the Crumwell exhibit.

"Charley? Sweetheart, you here?" He asked. He looked around and saw the lit candle inside a glass candle holder. He took it out.

"This is perfect! Lunch here I come!" He cried out.

"Hey, look what I found. This is great. We can start the fire now."

"Wait, isn't that that same candle that the lady in the museum was talking about?" Throttle asked, eyeing the candle suspiously.

"Yeah, she said something about it being what cursed? Maybe you shouldn't use it." Modo said.

"C'mon, bros, you don't really believe all that mumbo jumbo about witches, do you? It's just some old candle. What can happen?"

Vinnie lit the bonfire the mice set up. Then proceeded to attach several hot dogs to a stick and began heating them over the fire.

"Idiot! What have you done?" The curator cried out, running after him followed by Charley.

"Oh, hey, you guys are just in time for-"

Suddenly the whole parking lot began shaking like an earthquake. Everyone gasped as a huge gasp split the parking lot and a glowing red light shown through. Hideous cackling followed and then giant apparitions resembling giant women appeared out of the hole.

"What's happening?" Charley asked.

"The end of civilization as we know it. "The curator replied.


End file.
